Alex Van Penguin
Alex Van Penguin is a drummer for the famous band, Van Penguin. He has been fascinated with drums ever since he was 3, and his parents have photographs of him happily bashing against certain objects with icicles. His appearance is a red penguin, with two nostrils and a short goatee beard. Background When he was 4, he started his own band called The Rockers with his brother, Eddie Van Penguin. Their instruments included Alex on the drums, and Eddie on the Ukulele. When Alex grew up in their teen years, he wanted to explore beyond the icicle drums, and began to learn the Crystal Piano, Ice Guitar, and the Frozen Drums. Eventually, he started a new band, called Mammoth and rekindled his childhood days once again with his brother, Eddie. Eddie played the guitar, while Alex played his favorite instrument; the Frozen Drums. Mammoth played at several of Alex and Eddie's school functions, and soon became popular among teenage penguins. Later on, after they finished their schooling, they met a penguin named David Lee Goth, who wanted to join their band. They let him in the band and David gave them his amplifier, and he became the new singer. After a nice cup of coffee at the Coffee Shop, the 3 decided they needed a name, and thus, "Van Penguin" was born. Van Penguin's first #1 was the song "Penguin Riders", and received another #1 for the song "Fish Bowl". They became quite famous, but problems arose in the band, as David left to venture the world beyond music. Alex was desperate for a new singer and so a young penguin called Sammy Heygar offered to be a singer, and they accepted. However, Sammy was a terrible singer, and Van Penguin's ratings dropped dramatically. Alex decided to go his separate ways and shortly after, the band disbanded. A year later, Eddie had a son, named Wolfgang, and shortly after Alex met his first wife, who was named Charlotte. They had a son a year after Eddie's son was born, and the son's name was Airc (Similar to Eric, but this was named after one of the lyrics in one of his songs "Flying Fish") Shortly after, Alex filed for a divorce with his fiancee, and met another woman, who filed for divorce as well. Alex started to lose hope until he met his final woman, Katie. They had a son as well, called Malcolm. Airc and Malcolm do not have any interest in music yet, but Eddie's son, Wolfgang, started to learn bass, and became so good that Alex and Eddie reunited themselves as Van Penguin once again, along with Wolfgang. David heard one of their new songs "Mullet Down Under" on the radio in the Coffee Shop and decided to rejoin the band once again. Involvement Alex's music can be heard at certain places in Club Penguin, like the Night Club. If you listen hard, you can sometimes hear a drum sample in between the 4/4 time of the music, which is Alex's tune. Also, you can hear his drum beat at certain parties, such as the Water Party. Him and his band sometimes are paid in 100 coins to make private concerts at other penguin's igloos. Trivia *Alex's first song was about a penguin lost at sea. This could refer to Rockhopper. *He is inspired by the Penguin Band, and hopes to be as good as them one day. See also *Eddie van Penguin Category:Penguins Category:Characters